As Long As Your Mine
by Mizco
Summary: RobinMarian songfic.  Marian rushes to the forest to check on Robin, and more happens then either one of them expected.


BBC owns Robin Hood not me. I'm just borrowing the characters. The song, "As Long As Your Mine" doesn't belong to me either. It is from the Broadway musical Wicked!

* * *

Marian was lurking in a corridor listening in on the Sheriff and the Black Knights. Things were becoming tense in the castle. Robin mysteriously seemed to defeat them at every turn. Saying that they were upset or agitated was an understatement. They were furious. They wanted blood.

"You all seem worried. You doubt me. Do you really believe a few outlaws can defeat us? A clue, no. All of my incompetent guards seem to cower at this ex-noble like he is immortal. In fact I have just been told that Robin received a rather, how shall I say, deadly blow today. This knife has his blood on it!"

Marian's head began spinning. She felt like all of the oxygen in the castle had been sucked out. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Robin was hurt somewhere. Dying? He could already be dead. She would never tell him that she loved him again. She would never kiss him again. Her mind seemed to haze over, and her body began to move of its own accord.

She took the first horse she found. She was past caring if she got caught. She broke the horse into the fastest gallop it could take. The horse was panting and sweating, but she would not let it slow down. When she made it to the small camp she jumped off the horse, and tumbled to the ground letting out a small gasp as her side crashed into a large rock.

Much had been standing outside the camp when he saw Marian his eyes became huge with shock and concern, "my lady, are you alright?"

She was out of breath and panting, "Much tell me what happened. Tell me I'm not too late."

Everyone inside the camp heard the mad hoof beats and Marian's voice. Robin ran out with his bow in hand, "Marian, what's wrong? Is it your father? What did Guisborne do?"

Marian's eyes filled with tears. She let her eyes travel from his head down to his toes trying to find his wound, "you're… you're alive," she cried.

He quickly stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "shhh… of course I am alive. It's alright."

Much quietly ushered the rest of the group back inside to give his master some privacy.

"I was spying, and the Sheriff said…. he said you were wounded. He was passing around a knife with your blood on it as though it were a trophy. He said," she was sobbing so hard she began to hiccup. "Robin, I thought I lost you."

He stroked the top of her head with his hand, "but you didn't. I'm here Marian, and it is late. We should get you back before anyone notices your absence."

Marian looked up at him with dark, stormy eyes, "walk with me." She had felt so many emotions rip through her in such a short time. Fear, despair, joy, and love. She tried not to think about how Robin could die any day because of the dangerous life he lived. She tried to tell herself that they would have time to be together when everything was done, but she just could not lie to herself anymore.

Robin was confused and intrigued by Marian's behavior. He let her take the lead, and he waited for her to speak. She seemed tired and scared. His questions could wait until she was ready.

She led him to a glen in between Locksley and Knighton Hall. It had been their special place. Marian walked up to a familiar tree and traced Robin's sloppy engraving of their initials. "I haven't been back here in years. Not since the proposal."

Robin winced slightly at the words that were left unspoken: because he left her.

She turned to face him, "were you wounded today?"

Robin smiled at her, "it was barely a scratch Marian. Djaq's already looked at it. There is nothing to worry about."

"Let me see," she stepped closer to him as he took a step back, "Robin I will be unable to sleep until I see it. Please."

He sighed softly and lifted his shirt over his head, "Marian it is cold out here. I'll catch my death."

She did not listen to him. She reached a tentative hand out and touched the bandage on his shoulder. He couldn't help but think that she was adorable when she bit her lower studying his injury. He winced as she pulled the bandage away to get a better look. "They were trying for your heart, weren't they?"

"Little did they know someone else had it already," he smiled at her.

She just rose an eyebrow, "that was pitiful even for you." She placed a hand on his chest and felt his muscles tense at her touch. His upper body was covered in goose bumps and he was shivering slightly although she wasn't sure if it was from the chilly air or from her hand roaming over his abs. She had seen him earlier in the year without a shirt. His body had been transformed from all of the fighting and working in the woods. He was thin, almost too thin, but there was no softness left on him. Every inch was toned muscle.

Marian's fingertips felt like small shocks of electricity as they moved over him. He almost jumped when she brushed against his nipples. She was definitely acting strangely tonight, and he did not want to take advantage of her, "Marian, I should take you home."

She stepped closer to him and he could feel her breasts brush against his bare chest, "Be with me, Robin," she said as she kissed him.

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT

She thought she had lost him tonight. She was so sick of their near death experiences. She knew it was not proper, but to hell with propriety. She loved Robin, and she needed the feel of him to prove that he was really there.

Robin didn't know what to think. What did she mean _be with me_? It couldn't mean what he was thinking. He nearly moaned when she began sucking on his lower lip. Her hands were all over his chest and back as though she had to touch every inch of him. Somewhere between the kisses and her devilish hands he gave up any attempt at sanity. He tangled one of his hands in her hair as the other one traveled down her back and gently squeezed her butt. She caught him off balance and threw him to the forest floor with a passion and a playfulness that surprised Robin. She straddled him and began to kiss his chest, shoulders, and neck. He must have been dreaming. This was not his Marian.

MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

Robin could hardly contain his shock, "Marian, do you know what you do to me?"

She had been tracing intricate paths on his chest and stomach with her tongue and lips. She looked up at him, "please don't make me stop." She knew she was acting crazy. Normally she would not be the one pushing things forward. Robin was always the one that pushed the limits, but she needed him in a way that she had never needed anything.

He stared into her stormy eyes. He could see that something had changed there. There was a fire burning there that he had never seen before. She always drew the line for him. Let him know how far was too far, but something had changed in her, and that line no longer seemed to exist.

She stopped kissing him and looked deep into his eyes, "Robin, I need you."

That was all it took. She needed him and he would not let her down. He rolled over on top of her letting his hands roam up and down her body. She was wearing a dress that had a low enough neckline that he was free to kiss her neck and a good portion of her chest. She arched her back instinctively to give him better access.

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE

Robin was amazed by Marian. Her body was so soft and inviting, yet he could feel her firm muscles as she rolled him over. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently tugged on it as she nibbled on his lower lip. He gasped for breath and brought on hand up to cup her breast. It felt firm and heavy in his hand and he could feel her nipple peeking out underneath her dress as his fingertips grazed it. He wasn't sure how much more of this wonderful torture he could take.

AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…

Robin rolled her over again and gently kneaded her breast in his hand. Marian slipped her hand down his trousers and gently squeezed him. He shivered again and this time she knew it had nothing to do with the weather.

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...

Marian pushed him off of her and stood up. Robin was terrified. He apparently went to far and she would never forgive him. His jaw dropped and he could only sit there and watch wide eyed as Marian began stripping off her dress in front of him until there was nothing but her and the moonlight.

Following her lead he stood up and removed his pants. She stood in front of him and let him look at her as she ran her eyes up and down his body. He had strong shoulders and arms and a muscular chest. She blushed as she looked at his rather impressive erection. He blushed slightly too when he noticed she was staring.

She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him again.

They had wasted so much time. They had so many excuses, but somehow with the magic of the forest everything else disappeared and left only Robin and Marian. He lowered her gently onto the forest floor again. He wanted to memorize her. Explore every inch of her. Her pleasure was the most important thing to him. Just in case this never happened again. He kissed a trail down her neck to one of her breasts.

EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

She shivered at the feel of his hand moving up her thigh, and nearly cried out when she felt his fingers moving against her. He continued to move and pinch and play until she was shaking and calling out his name.

They both wanted to make the most of this. There was no telling if it would ever happen again. They both lived very dangerous lives. Robin was in the woods, and she was trapped in the castle spying for him.

Her eyes were large and full of fear. Robin kissed her softly, "I'll be as gentle as possible." He was very careful with her, taking it slow and giving her time to adjust to his size. It took her a moment but as soon as the pain passed she kissed him and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. They began to move together.

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ...  
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE …

They began moving faster and more frantically. Marian started clawing at his back and threw her head back as she called out his name. They both laid there holding onto one another. Neither could catch their breath, or believe what had just happened.

Robin was gently stroking Marian's hair, and watching the way her body moved as she breathed. The moonlight bounced off her pale skin and made her look like an angel, "are you alright."

She kissed him on the cheek, "I am now. I just needed to be with you if just for this moment," she curled up against him and let exhaustion take over.

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...


End file.
